Mi ultima esperanza
by sayori sakura
Summary: Yugi, Nunca pude decirte lo que sentí en aquel momento. Aquellas palabras fueron las ultimas que pronunció antes de su inesperada muerte. YamiXYugi.


**Mi ultima esperanza**

_**"Yugi, Nunca pude decirte lo que sentí en aquel momento".**_

Las palabras ahora carecían de sentido, Yugi había perdido lo mas importante en su vida. Por momentos sentía que el mundo se desvanecía y su alrededor se volvía intangible.

Las lagrimas jamas pudieron calmar aquel dolor; no era fácil enfrentarse a un adiós, del cual parecía no tener regreso.

-Yami era su nombre, como la oscuridad- Dijo, mientras miraba aquel cuarto lleno de su esencia.

Una joven de cabellos castaños se acerco, sin dudarlo, tomo el cuerpo del joven en sus brazos, y el sintió la calidez del amor en su pecho.

-No llores Yugi... Él ahora esta en un lugar mejor-

-Necesito estar a solas, tal vez así la culpa se alivie un poco-

La mujer de ojos azules color mar, se retiro del lugar. Antes de salir lo miro, pero este se rehuso a observarla, ella cerro los ojos en sensación de de decepción, Yugi lo noto, pero no quise inundarse de aquella fragancia llamada culpa.

A Yugi le había tocado la peor parte, tenia que retirar todas las cosas de Yami, así superar aquel abandono de la vida.

Vio la habitación pintada de un color marrón, se veía por la ventana la caída del sol. Sus vestimentas, libros y accesorios, estaban en su lugar, Yami se caracterizaba por un orden sobrenatural. Recordó aquellos días de los cuales disfrutaban jugar aquel juego llamado duelo de monstruos.

Su armario era el único lugar, del cual el jamas pudo ver, después de que Yami haya renunciado a ir al otro mundo, se vino a vivir con Yugi, pero siempre evitaba que Yugi entrara en aquel profano lugar.

Se acerco con timidez, pensó por unos minutos que aquella puerta resguardaba un secreto del cual era mejor no saber. Dudo. Sus pensamientos lo estaban engañando, o simplemente era la verdad del cual él nunca quiso saber.

Abrió débilmente la puerta, dando cavidad a la tenue luz que provenía desde el exterior de la ventana. Por un rato cerro los ojos, y un leve mareo tomo su cuerpo.

Respiro profundamente, y con recelo abrió la puerta definitivamente.

Se quedo parado observando varias cartas que nunca fueron entregadas; todas decían: Para Yugi Motou

_**"Yugi, no se como expresarte lo que siento, la verdad, es muy difícil vivir a tu lado sabiendo que jamas serás mío, y que nuestro amor esta prohibido. Pero dime, tú que amas con anhelo a Tea, cuando será el día en que ese dolor se apacigüé?. Dudo mucho que entiendas con esa pequeña analogía, y debo admitir que no encuentro palabras indicadas para darte esta carta"**_

_**ATT: Yami Atem.**_

Se quedo impactado, pero no pudo resistir la tentación de abrir otras, se dio cuenta que todos llevaban el mismo mensaje. Yugi comprendió el amor de Yami, porque cuando los dos eran un sólo cuerpo, había sentido el calor de su amor abrazarlo en aquellos momentos donde los juegos de las sombra parecían insoportables.

Por fin termino de leer las cartas. La noche cayó sin que él hubiera virado a ver la hermosa luna que se acentuaba en aquel cielo estrellado. Por ultimo indago un poco más en aquel armario, y encontró una caja color rosada.

La abrió y encontró un anillo de bodas. Lo miro con estupor, y con el mayo temor del mundo. También poseía una carta.

**_"Hola Yugi, se que este anillo jamas lo veras; pero era mi ultima esperanza de estar contigo. Esa esperanza murió, lo se porque me he enterado que Tea es tu novia... Me dolió profundamente, como si una espina clavara completamente mi corazón, fue muy tarde, y por no atreverme a decirte lo que siento te perdí. Ahora te veo tan feliz, y eso me alegra, pronto me iré de esta casa, porque se que Tea vendrá a vivir contigo. Y también e tenia la inusual manera de escribirte, sabiendo que jamas llegaran estas pequeñas cartas a tu mano, pero extenderé esta, ya que debo recalcar, que sufro de cáncer, y que por lo menos en estos últimos años pude vivir mi mayor alegría viviendo a tu lado. Tu te abriste como un diario hacia mi, diciendo que Tea se había vuelto tu mayor anhelo, ahora que estas con ella, debo admitir que los seguí en ciertas ocasiones, y tenia envidia y celos de ella. Hubo una ocasión que los vi sentados tomando un helado de frutillas y besandose. Ah! Pero creo que ella te merece mas de lo que yo pienso"_**

**_ATT: Yami Motou._**

**__**Aquella noche Yugi se quedó sentado en el filo de la cama. Unas horas más tarde, tomó con gran desesperación las ropas pertenecientes de Yami,cerro la cerradura de la puerta.

-Disculpa que manche tu vestimenta con mis lagrimas, pero ahora que se cuanto me amaste, no puedo evitar que la culpa me consuma, ahora dejare que tu presencia se esparza en mi ser, y seremos uno otra vez...- Varias lagrimas recorrieron su rostro.

* * *

><p><em><strong>SayoriSakura:<strong> _Un pequeño One-Shot dedicado a esta pareja, la verdad no se si se me da el yaoi o no, pero bueno. Espero que les haya gustado, se que algunas odian el yaoi, y ven a yugi y a yami como hermano, debo decir que en mi interior a veces los miro de las dos formas.

Sayonara :3


End file.
